Frineds in the Past
by ye'oldsoomin
Summary: Long ago, back when the Cooper gang were still kids, they had a friend not part of the Gang now a days. But she was a friend and it all started with a heist involving cookies. After Sly 1, before Sly 2.


**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 12:06**

"Cooper!" Carmelita screamed as her target ran away into a nearby alley. Witnesses stared at the scene. Everyone knew how it went. Cop finds robber. Robber gets away. Cop runs after robber but gets away. In this case, the cop was Carmelita of Interpol and the robber was the infamous thief: Sly Cooper.

"Sorry Carmelita, but I think we both know whose gem this belongs to!" Sly yelled and continued running into the alley. Of course both knew who the gem belong to, but Carmelita's head is bent on looking at every crime as an act against the law. Sly threw the gem up and down repeatedly, waiting for Ms. Fox to catch up with him. Rain soon started to fall and his friends started urging him to run forward while he still had the chance.

"_Sly! What are you doing?! Get out of there!"_ his friend Bentley commanded. He put on his usual smirk and continued to wait near a dumpster. Sly continued ignoring his friend and sat down against the graffiti decorated wall. His breathing started to return to normal and rain continued falling onto his hat.

* * *

"_Dude, you're going to get zapped and stuff if you don't run!" _Murray warned. Soon, both friends started to talk rapidly into the microphone telling Sly to escape from Carmelita before she blasted him into bits and pieces and put him into a cell she personally made for him. This resulted in Sly turning off his Binoc-u-com and let him think in silence. He soon started walking through memory lane.

"Murray, stop eating my crayons! I can't make a plan without them!" Eight year old Bentley complained.

"Sorry Bentley, I just can stop. They are just so delicious," young Murray said. Young Sly and Bentley looked at the hippo, shook their heads and later returned to their positions. The eight year old trio were outside the orphanage spying on the house across the street. A rumor began saying that house had the best chocolate chip cookies in the country. But, they were guarded by vicious beast, armed ready to attack those who come near.

"Shush, the baker had just put the mix into the oven. I repeat, the baker had just put the mix into the oven," Sly warned and looked towards his genius friend for the plan. The turtle made the finishing touches and revealed the plan to the group.

The plan consisted Sly going in as the bait. Murray will go as back up and a guard for Bentley as he grabs the cookies cooling on the windowsill and then make a break for it.

"It's bullet proof! Nothing can destroy this plan!" the turtle gloated and smiled. The group agreed on the plan and waited for phase one. Thirty minuets past and the cookies were on the windowsill.

Sly went in first so he could distract the so called "beast" guarding the cookies. His friends went in after and started grabbing as many cookies as they could. When the cookie collecting finished, the trio started to escape back to the Orphanage.

"Sly, you should have smelled them. It was like walking down Mulberry Lane!" Murray described and ran faster towards the orphanage. They were so close, until the Sly was tripped by rope.

"Sly!" his friends screamed. The were about to run back for him, but a fox suddenly came in front of Sly. She was about the same age as them, but looked twice as scary as they were.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you run back to your home," she growled, but the two refused to move. They first looked behind them, the orphanage was so close. Then they looked around her to see that Sly had already escaped. Both smiled and continued standing there with cheesy grins on their face.

The fox patience grew thin. "Fine, then I suggest you just give up and make this easier for both you and me." She charged at them but tripped over the same piece of rope Sly tripped over. His friends snickered and the fox growled back at them.

"I suggest you don't hurt my friends," Sly said from behind. He had his oversize cane pointing to the "beast". He motioned his friends to leave and they left without a word. _You guys better save me a couple._ Sly thought and had a stare down with the fox.

Silence surrounded them as neither decided to make a move. Both continued to stare as the sun started to beat them down with heat. The fox was guarding the way to the orphanage

"You know, even though your beauty its addicting to look at, I really must get going," Sly smirked and started running towards the orphanage. Just when the Sly was about to leave, he ran beside the fox's ear and asked, "What's your name?".

He soon ran out of sight and the fox stood there, stunned. She soon smiled and whispered, "Carmelita.". She walked back into her house and prepared to explain about the missing cookies to her mother.

When Sly returned, the cookies were almost all eaten. He smiled at his friends cookie crumb faces and laughed. His friends looked guilty and gave the rest to Sly. Sly refused and let his friends eat the rest. His two friends looked at each other strangely.

"Wow Sly, you're in a good mood today," Murray said nervously while munching down on the last of the cookies. Bentley nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, or it could be that I just found an angle named Carmelita," Sly smirked and looked out the window to see in her kitchen explaining to her mom that the cookies were taken by a master thief.

Sly slowly came out from the memory and found Carmelita overlooking him. He slowly stood up and looked at Carmelita and started the staring the contest. Neither would blink and a smirk made its way to Sly's face.

"Even in the rain, I would stare at your beauty all day, but I really do have to get going," Sly said and started running towards the exit. Carmelita was about to shoot at him, but stopped when Sly asked that very familiar question: "What's your name?". When he disappeared, the rain let up and Carmelita let a smile crawl up her face and whispered, "Carmelita Fox.".

When Sly arrived in the van, he faced two angry teammates of his. He sighed, for he knew tonight was going to be a very long night.


End file.
